Zyra/Development
|narrative = Marc Collins |artwork = Risu |visual = Sam 'cgsammu' Yang Jonboy Meyers Sam King Alexandra Vo Brittany Gleiter |sound = Marco 'OCRAM818' Bustos Austin 'Vonderhamz' DeVries |lead = * Alex 'Skribbles' Yee * Bradford 'CertainlyT' Wenban * Ryan 'Morello' Scott * Steven 'Coronach' DeRose |voice = |conceptcredit = Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon }} Champion Sneak Peek - Zyra, Rise of the Thorns By NeeksNaman Champion Sneak Peek - Zyra, Rise of the Thorns Sometimes the most dangerous predators in the wild are the ones you'd never expect - even the vegetation in Valoran! , mysterious and alluring, is one powerful plant that is poised and ready to unleash nature's fury on the League of Legends. As fierce as she is relentless, Zyra uses the deadly vines and wild overgrowth of the Plague Lands as her weapons, planting on the battlefield that spring to life into powerful allies. Are you the type that takes great joy in laughing maniacally as the thorns rise up around your foes, shredding them to pieces with the power of nature itself? If so, you'll go wild for Zyra, Rise of the Thorns. Zyra, Rise of the Thorns, Revealed By NeeksNaman Zyra, Rise of the Thorns, Revealed Are you ready to meet one of the fiercest and deadliest champions ever to step foot out of the Valoran wilds? Meet , Rise of the Thorns. This floral femme fatale packs a lot of petals and punch, planting directly on the battlefield and springing them to life into deadly plant allies. As a plant mage, Zyra's kit revolves around her ability to sow and transform seeds through . Zyra can store up seeds using an ammo system, dropping these seemingly-harmless buds on the ground to grant limited vision while they remain active. Seeds aren't too threatening on their own, and enemies can even move over a seed to stomp it out of existence at only the cost of revealing their position on the map for a few seconds. Zyra's full fury blooms, however, when you use her other abilities to interact with her seeds. On its own, causes damage to enemies caught in the area of effect after a slight delay. caught in the area of effect, however, will spring to life as a ravenous with a ranged attack. Likewise, Zyra's ability deploys a line attack that roots enemies caught in its path for a moderate duration. affected by transform into armed with a shorter-range attack that slows enemies. Zyra can even drop a seed in the path of an ability she's just cast to surprise her enemies with an instant plant-to-the-face. To seal the deal, Zyra can invoke her ultimate ability, , to afflict an area with an infestation of thorny vines that deal significant damage as they spread out. After a brief delay, the vines retract again, knocking any enemies still within the area of effect into the air. Any of Zyra's plants touched by the become enraged, gaining a hefty bit of attack speed and growing to an imposing size. Zyra can execute some intense combos with her abilities, playing off placement to lock enemy champions into a fight with the deadly wilds themselves. ;Abilities I= ;Rise of the Thorns Upon dying, Zyra transforms into a vengeful plant that fires one last shot before expiring. |-|Q= ;Deadly Bloom Zyra grows a bud at target location. After a brief delay it explodes, launching damaging thorns at all nearby enemies. If cast on a , Deadly Bloom grows a Thorn Spitter plant, which fires at enemies from afar. |-|W= ;Rampant Growth Zyra plants a seed, granting of an area for up to 30 seconds. Other spells cast on seeds will turn them into plants who fight for Zyra. |-|E= ;Grasping Roots Zyra sends forth vines through the ground to ensnare her target, dealing damage and enemies they come across. If cast on a , Grasping Roots grows a Vine Lasher, whose short range attacks enemy Movement Speed. |-|R= ;Stranglethorns Zyra summons a twisted thicket at her target location, dealing damage to enemies as it expands and knocking them as it contracts. Plants in the area are enraged, increasing their . Rise of the Thorns: Inside the Art of Zyra By NeeksNaman Rise of the Thorns: Inside the Art of Zyra The road to create a champion occasionally has some bumps along the way. , Rise of the Thorns, is no exception. Originally, the of a plant-based champion was in our designers' heads for over a year. Try after try, it just never felt perfect. Different concept art, multiple kits, loads of designers - Zyra saw it all. Finally, the brush parted to reveal the final concept that just kicked ass and worked on all levels. But don't take our word for it: Katie 'RiotTeaTime' De Sousa, Sam King, and Marco 'OCRAM818' Bustos are here to dish out the inside dirt on Zyra, from the style of her splash art and abilities to the challenge of creating the soundscape for a plant person. Mid-Season Magic is the control mage with the greenest thumb in League, and her new lets her spread even more flora across the Rift. Give Zyra a little time to tend to her thorny , and she'll have abundant opportunities to counter-engage on attackers. Mid-Season Magic I= ;Garden of Thorns spawn around Zyra periodically, becoming faster with level and lasting a long period of time (with a maximum number of seeds planted) If an enemy Champion steps on a seed, the seed dies. If Zyra casts or near seeds, she grows plants. Extra plants striking the same target deal less damage. |-|Q= ;Deadly Spines Zyra grows a bed of spines at the target location. After a brief delay, it explodes, launching damaging thorns at all nearby enemies. If cast upon a , Deadly Spines grows a Thorn Spitter plant, which fires at enemies from afar. |-|W= ;Rampant Growth Zyra plants a seed. Other spells cast on seeds will turn them into plants, which fight for Zyra. Rampant Growth passively increases . |-|E= ;Grasping Roots Zyra sends forth vines through the ground to ensnare her target, dealing and enemies they come across. If cast upon a , Grasping Roots grows a Vine Lasher, whose short range attacks enemy movement speed. |-|R= ;Stranglethorns Zyra summons a twisted thicket at her target location, dealing damage to enemies as it expands and knocking them as it contracts. Plants within the thicket are enraged, dealing bonus damage. Media Music= ;Related Music Haunted Zyra - Login Screen| LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2014 - SKT T1 K| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Zyra Art Spotlight| Zyra Champion Spotlight| A New Dawn Cinematic - League of Legends| League of Legends - Ingame Animation Reel| League of Legends - Ingame Dance Reel| League of Legends Brittany Gleiter Animation Reel 2017| |-|Gallery= Zyra Teaser.jpg|Zyra Teaser Zyra Concept 01.jpg|Zyra Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Zyra Concept 02.jpg|Zyra Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Zyra Concept 03.png|Zyra Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Zyra Concept 04.jpg|Zyra Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Zyra Concept 05.png|Zyra Concept 5 Zyra icon concept 01.jpg|Zyra Icon Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Alexandra Vo) Zyra icon concept 02.jpg|Zyra Icon Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Alexandra Vo) Zyra Model 01.jpg|Zyra Model 1 (by Riot Artist Sam 'cgsammu' Yang) Zyra Model 02.jpg|Zyra Model 2 (by Riot Artist Sam 'cgsammu' Yang) Zyra Model 03.jpg|Zyra Model 3 (by Riot Artist Sam 'cgsammu' Yang) Zyra Model 04.jpg|Zyra Model 4 (by Riot Artist Sam 'cgsammu' Yang) Zyra Model 05.png|Zyra Model 5 (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Zyra Model 06.jpg|Zyra Model 6 (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Zyra ANewDawn Concept 01.png|Zyra "A New Dawn" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jonboy Meyers) Zyra ANewDawn Concept 02.jpg|Zyra "A New Dawn" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jonboy Meyers) Zyra ANewDawn Model 01.jpg|Zyra "A New Dawn" Model 1 (by Riot Artist Nicolas Collings) Zyra ANewDawn Model 02.png|Zyra "A New Dawn" Model 2 (by Riot Artist Nicolas Collings) Zyra ANewDawn Model 03.jpg|Zyra "A New Dawn" Model 3 (by Riot Artist Nicolas Collings) Zyra ANewDawn Model 04.png|Zyra "A New Dawn" Model 4 (by Riot Artist Nicolas Collings) Punches and Plants cover.png|"Punches and Plants" Cover 1 (by Riot Contracted Artist Risu) Punches and Plants cover 02.png|"Punches and Plants" Cover 2 (by Riot Contracted Artist Risu) Zyra Wildfire Concept 01.jpg|Wildfire Zyra Concept (by Riot Artist Anton 'Manton' Kolyukh) Zyra Wildfire Model 01.jpg|Wildfire Zyra Model 1 (by Riot Artist Sam 'cgsammu' Yang) Zyra Wildfire Model 02.png|Wildfire Zyra Model 2 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Zyra Wildfire Model 03.jpg|Wildlife Zyra Model 3 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Zyra Wildfire Model 04.png|Wildlife Zyra Model 4 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Zyra Haunted Model 01.png|Haunted Zyra Model Zyra SKTT1 Model 01.png|SKT T1 Zyra Model Zyra DragonSorceress Promo.png|Dragon Sorceress Zyra Promo Zyra DragonSorceress Concept 01.png|Dragon Sorceress Zyra Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Zyra DragonSorceress Concept 02.jpg|Dragon Sorceress Zyra Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Zyra DragonSorceress Concept 03.jpg|Dragon Sorceress Zyra Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Zyra DragonSorceress Concept 04.jpg|Dragon Sorceress Zyra Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Zyra DragonSorceress Concept 05.jpg|Dragon Sorceress Zyra Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Zyra DragonSorceress Concept 06.png|Dragon Sorceress Zyra Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Zyra DragonSorceress Concept 07.jpg|Dragon Sorceress Zyra Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Zyra DragonSorceress Model 01.gif|Dragon Sorceress Zyra Model 1 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Zyra DragonSorceress Model 02.jpg|Dragon Sorceress Zyra Model 2 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Zyra DragonSorceress Model 03.jpg|Dragon Sorceress Zyra Model 3 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Zyra DragonSorceress Model 04.jpg|Dragon Sorceress Zyra Model 4 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Zyra DragonSorceress Model 05.jpg|Dragon Sorceress Zyra Model 5 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Zyra DragonSorceress Model 06.png|Dragon Sorceress Zyra Model 6 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Zyra DragonSorceress Splash Concept 01.jpg|Dragon Sorceress Zyra Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Bo Chen) Zyra DragonSorceress Splash Concept 02.jpg|Dragon Sorceress Zyra Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Bo Chen) Zyra DragonSorceress Splash Concept 03.jpg|Dragon Sorceress Zyra Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Bo Chen) Zyra DragonSorceress Splash Concept 04.jpg|Dragon Sorceress Zyra Splash Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Bo Chen) Zyra DragonSorceress Splash Concept 05.jpg|Dragon Sorceress Zyra Splash Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Bo Chen) |-|Summoner Icons= Dragon Sorceress profileicon.png|Dragon Sorceress |-|Ward Skins= Eye of the Dragon Ward.png|Eye of the Dragon Category:Champion development Category:Zyra